


Spectrum

by star_fangirl13



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_fangirl13/pseuds/star_fangirl13
Summary: Glimmer’s past is blurred. She tries to forget it, but how can you forget the thing that fills your mind every waking— and sleeping— moment? Glimmer tries to make her life better, and take revenge on those that have hurt her. *Spoilers from Legacy*
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my second fanfic, so wish me luck ;)
> 
> before you start reading, beware: SPOILERS FROM LEGACY!!! you have been warned.
> 
> thanks for checking this out. stick with me pls ;)
> 
> star_fangirl13
> 
> p.s. I know this is short; its just the prologue. the actual chapters will be longer :)

Colors flash in front of my eyes.  
Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple— almost too fast to distinguish, the whole spectrum blurs together.  
The light bores into my brain, filling my vision. I close my eyes, but the memory of the colors play in my brain.  
I lost control.  
I try to stop the colors, try to make them go away. But it doesn’t work.  
I scream, ripping my throat raw, but it doesn’t do anything. It is almost lost in the swirl of light and power around me.  
I try to bring the power back into me, but it doesn’t work.  
Why can’t I regulate myself?  
Why can’t I just be normal?  
But no. I’ll never be normal. No one will like me for who I am.  
I cry out, wail, scream— nobody hears me, and even if they did, they wouldn’t care.  
I lost control. It’s all over. I sink to my knees, bury me head in my hands.  
It’s all over.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for coming back for the second chapter. sorry its so short, I promise they'll get longer. Be sure to check out my other fanfic, Valiant, and remember: SPOILERS FROM LEGACY!!

“Allysae!”  
I look toward the source of the voice, and smile.  
“Hey, Lozora!” I say, my voice bright.  
“How do you think you did?” she asks, and my smile sags a little, but I paste on another, even brighter than the first.  
“Fine!” I say, my voice pitched slightly high.  
“You sure?” she says, going to touch my arm, but I casually avoid her touch and walk toward the atrium so we can drop off our stuff at our lockers. She is an empath, and if she reads my emotions she will know I think I failed my midterms.  
I drop off my books in my locker— thankfully, the DNA strip tastes like strawberries— and we walk down to the cafeteria.  
I grab some food and head for our usual table.  
“Hey, Ally,” Dom says as I sit down, then, “Hey, Lolo!”  
“What’s up, guys,” I reply, taking a seat.  
“I was just telling Dom here,” Elina says, her voice sickly-sweet, “How difficult the flasher midterm is.” She arched her brows at me, then added in an even sweeter tone, “Especially when you’re just starting out!”  
“Hmm,” I reply noncommittally.  
“How do you think you did on them?” she asks. That girl is relentless.  
“I think I did fine,” I reply, my tone more snappish than I would have liked, but come on. Elina isn’t even our friend, she’s just the ‘that-girl’ of our year. Like the year younger was Stina Heks, and the year older was Jamina Fars.  
“Well, we'll see later,” she says, her face shaping itself into another fake smile.  
“Yes, and you’re such an expert, Elina,” I say. No way is she going to get away that easy. “You barely passed last term, didn’t you? Shame. You could have learned a lot at Exillium. Although I wouldn’t say they’d be lucky to have you.”  
Her mouth opened and closed, her cheeks flushed, and she glared at me. “I— I— I passed fine!” she says, and she stands up, pushes back her chair, and flounces over to her group of friends, where they get in a huddle and she begins to talk angrily, looking at us and away and back at us a lot.  
Lolo whistles. “Ooh, she’s gonna be out for your blood now,” she says, laughing.  
“I’m not scared of her,” I reply dismissively, not even looking up from my tray of food. “I was just stating facts. She’s just too scared to face the truth.”  
They all laugh, and we continue eating our food. But the truth hangs over me: there is no way I passed that midterm. I won’t be laughing tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :) please check out my other fanfic, and comment! :)
> 
> <3
> 
> star_fangirl13


End file.
